The True Gift of Gifting
thumb|300px The True Gift of Gifting — druga z dwóch piosenek z odcinka "My Little Pony: Najlepszy prezent świata". Składa się z dwóch części. Pierwsza część to prezent Spike'a dla Rarity, druga mówi, że przyjaźń jest najlepszym prezentem świata. Tekst (wersja polska) }} Część 1 :Spike ::Ja chciałem ci wręczyć ::Coś, co warto dać ::Pokazać, że mnie stać ::Zaczynam już się bać ::Że nic niewarty mój dar ::I zjadł mnie stres i myśli tłok ::I prysł świąteczny czar ::I w sercu opadł żar ::Lecz teraz w końcu wiem ::Że ja dawać nie umiem ::I taką cechę mam ::Próbuję z całych sił ::Lecz rezultat znam ::Bo ja dawać nie umiem ::Co więcej tutaj rzec? ::I nie chcę już na wiele liczyć ::Tylko powiedz, czy gniewasz się Część 2 :Sparkle ::Gdy chcesz komuś coś dać ::To już piękny gest ::Czy duży to dar, czy nie ::To nieistotne już jest ::Bo od przyjaciół go mam ::Kochanych mi tak, jasny to znak ::I wątpliwości brak ::Że serce w zamian wam dam ::Bo pięknie jest dawać ::To najprawdziwszy dar ::Obudź w sobie więc ::Najpiękniejszy ten czar ::Bo pięknie jest dawać ::Niech każdy to wie ::A już najpiękniej komuś przyjaźń dać ::Mam nadzieję, że ją dasz i mnie :Wszyscy ::Tak długo już się znamy ::I to wzmacnia nas (To wzmacnia nas) ::Te święta nas jeszcze zbliżą ::Odpoczynku czas (To piękny czas) :Pie ::Od przyjaciela prezent wart jest więcej niż skarb :Pie ::Po to właśnie są przyjaźnie ::Które trwają wiele lat :Wszyscy ::Bo pięknie jest dawać ::To najprawdziwszy dar ::Obudź w sobie więc ::Najpiękniejszy ten czar ::Bo pięknie jest dawać ::Niech każdy to wie ::A już najpiękniej komuś przyjaźń dać ::Mam nadzieję, że ją dasz i mnie Tekst (wersja angielska) }} Część 1 :Spike ::I wanted to get you ::Something oh, so rare ::A gift to show I care ::But nothing can compare ::To you, that's easy to see ::But I got stressed and overthought ::Until the day was shot ::And it was all for naught ::But now it's clear to me ::I'm not gifted at gifting ::It's really pretty sad ::I tried to show I care ::But it turned out bad ::I'm not gifted at gifting ::So all that's left to say ::Is that I really hope my gifting ::Didn't ruin your holiday Część 2 :Sparkle ::The most magical gift ::That I can recall ::It could've been big or small ::Or even nothing at all ::It doesn't matter, you see ::If it's from my friends on whom I depend ::No matter what you spend ::It will be perfect to me ::The true gift of gifting ::Is what it means inside ::We can show we care ::Spreading love far and wide ::The true gift of gifting ::Is totally free ::And you're the best there is at givin' it ::With the friendship that you give to me :Wszyscy ::We've all been friends forever ::And look how far we've come (how far we've come) ::The holiday brings us close ::And now it's time for fun (it's now begun) :Pie ::The greatest gift you give to me ::Is more precious than gold :Wszyscy ::Ah-ah-ah-ah :Pie ::Never ended, always mended ::And it can't be bought or sold :Wszyscy ::The true gift of gifting ::Is what it means inside ::We can show we care ::Spreading love far and wide ::The true gift of gifting ::Is totally free ::And you're the best there is at givin' it ::With the friendship that you give to me en:The True Gift of Gifting Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinków specjalnych